robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Thing
Prologue I am a fan of ROBLOX. Well, i should say i was, but since the time those horrifying events took place. I haven't been able to press enter when i type in ROBLOX. Let me Introduce my self, my name is Kenny, the last time i played roblox was 2012. It was a good moment in ROBLOX history for all, but not for me. Chapter 1: Press Start It was 9:40 am, on a saturday, i was busy working on some scripting project with my friend. But he wanted me to use Lua, and he said the best place to learn it was ROBLOX. "You should try it" said Ted. Yes, my friend is a Teddy bear. But anyway, back to the story, i decided to heed his words, and go on ROBLOX. I made my roblox username. Scriptguy101. (Real creative, right?) and then i made my password. But for the split second the page transitioned from the create a user to the games page. I saw something, i couldn't take a picture of it, but i could describe it. It looked like one of the ROBLOXians, impaled on a brown piece of brick, it was probably a branch from a tree. But he or she was bleeding, and crying, not like a face on roblox, but it was a normal face, but with abnormal tears coming from it's pitch black eyes. Chapter 2: Gameplay I know i should have been learning how to script, but i saw all these cool games. Sword Fighting, Disaster Survival, and even something call Roblox Egg Hunt 2012. But then, at the corner of my eye, i saw a game at the edge of the screen, all alone, it said Gunfight. I'm naturally an FPS guy. But i decided to play Disaster Survival, i clicked the picture, pressed play, got loaded up, and started. I didnt look cool at all, i had no hats, shirts, pants, or anything. I saw other people who had cool hats, and looked like bosses. My first round was in the Trailer Park level. A new guy joined, his name was GOODBYEGUYS. I thought he was some noob. But when the disaster started, and the people were in the trailers or on top of the water tower. I heard an ear-shredding scream. That noob i mentioned earlier had brought a knife into the game. Stabbing the people in the trailers, killing them. They Didn't break into pieces as when they normally should, instead they were bleeding realistic blood. I was up on the water tower with 6 other guys. The map was flooding with water. The noob was gonna pay for what he did to the characters. As we all watched him kill the people on the ground. We all knew that. It happened to him, and we were happy. But then, the sky turned dark black, and the separated pieces of the noob's body was being reattached to itself. And then, as 3 other people were climbing up the water tower with me and the 6 other guys. One of them was dustyrayton1, a guy that looks like Gordon Freeman mixed with a Robotic version of Frosty the snowman. But then, all 10 of us heard a roar. The noob's face was in the sky. He said, "Goodbye Guys". Chapter 3: Fight! Some of us were scared, others were looking away, but me and dusty didn't care, we thought it was just a special event. But then, the noob turned into physical form, and started stabbing people. The strangest thing was when that the noob started stabbing, dusty started launching gingerbread missiles at him. I don't know if hats are supposed to shoot stuff or not, but those missiles were doing great damage, but the noob's health was higher than any other ROBLOXian, i would guess from 20x to 40x. Swords came from the sky. Everyone but dusty grabbed one. I grabbed one that was small and transparent, it said Ice Dagger. The noob started stabbing dusty, his health was not being removed easily, much like the noob's health. We all started slashing the noob with our swords. I'm guessing he lost 200 health a minute. He kept teleporting around the tower. When we finally lower his health to 1/8, he teleported us to what looked like the Egg Hunt. The tower was still there, he flew away. Dusty was different than other ROBLOXians. He preferred to be called Snowbot (Weird) his walkspeed was double the normal, and he could jump higher than normal (I think he encountered this guy before, and asked ROBLOX to give him hacked powers, or he took matters into his own hands and used a hack) Someone was seeing him run and jump to catch the noob, so this guy tried to report him, but i stopped him and i said this "What are you doing, him and the ROBLOX staff might be the only people to stop him" but then he said "Dosen't matter, Rules are Ru-" before he could finish his sentence that he typed. He suddenly stopped moving, and then i heard a scream in real life, it was my neighbor's house. Chapter 4: $@!% I was practically scared to move, my neighbor probably was the guy who stopped talking, and payed the price. I went back to the game, somehow i gained a video camera, i equipped it and looked into it, it seemed that everyone else had one. It was a live video of Dusty and the noob fighting eachother, 2 people from our group were in there, aiding dusty. But then, the noob looked at the camera, and teleported us all to the cave where it was taking place. We all grabbed our swords, and started to attack (we knew that the noob made a silly mistake, sure he healed a bit, but it mean't nothing, we wanted him to die, he tormented us all, killed innocent ROBLOXian's, ruined my experience of ROBLOX. All of us striked, slashed, stabbed, and sliced him until he died. He was sinking into the ground. "Something is up with the noob" a guy said. "Yeah, why isn't he broken into pieces. But then, his eyes started glowing reddish orange. We knew that there was a reason he gived up so easily. Because he was (gulp) STILL ALIVE! Chapter 5: Rise of the Noob We were teleported onto a platform in a fiery background skybox, we knew that the noob was alive, and that he might be a demonic force that got into the game somehow. The noob was now the pilot of a giant red robot. We referred to it as "The Angry Noob" (Someguy thought it up.) The noob started using the robotic fists to attack us, we all desperately stabbed it's legs, trying to cut them off somehow. Dusty was flying in a robot mech that was similar to the noob's, but dusty's one was white, and had wings. In real life, i heard the door break down, and what i saw were 4 people with laptops. Two of them were probably teens, one was a kid, and the other guy was probably in his 30's. They all sat down and played on their games, i glanced at what they were doing, and i saw that they were the others in the game. The kid's character was actually Dusty, i told him how did you hack your guy to make him SuperROBLOXian (SuperHuman pun.) He said this, "I am part of a team of people who protect ROBLOX from these kind of situations, the ROBLOX staff give us double the power of a normal ROBLOXian, and projectiles or status effects that come from our hats." We all heard him, but then we heard a bellowing roar from the game. We all went back into focus, stabbing the noob robot, dusty was using a thumb drive to insert items from other video games to help us. We eventually killed the noob robot. We all started to leave, i told the kid how can i help to prevent this from happening again. He gave me this card that said RoHeroes. "Call me if you want to join" the kid replied. Epilogue I decided to listen to the kid, he got me into a server with some other RoHeroes. I was put on the Trainee List. My walkspeed was 18, and my jump was slightly enhanced. I decided to keep going along with this. I will try to update this. Update #1 (Two Weeks Later) I am Kenny, and at this time, i am at Corporal Rank. My RoHero name is Scriptor. (OK for now.) My walkspeed is at 22, and my jump is notably different than the last upgrade. I am usually assigned to take down spammers and trolls. Dusty will now be reffered to Snowbot. Snowbot was promoted to Vice Leader. He is currently taking down speed hackers (because his speed is around 40) and he is also taking down ROBLOX groups that hack popular games for ROBUX. This is the end of update #1 Update #2 (One Month Later) At this time, i am at 1st class Seargent rank. My RoHero name has been renamed to Inscriptor. (Really?) My walkspeed is 28, and my jump is triple the normal. Snowbot has been promoted to the Leader of RoHeroes. He trains new recruits, helps take down speed hackers and Hacker Groups, and controls the entire base. He personally promoted me to be his experienced bodyguard, there is no rank for that, but this way i can at least thank him for saving us all from the noob. I have decided to stop making updates, because the noob might be able to-...HELLO VIEWERS!..-anyway, i hope that the noob never strikes aga-...I DON'T THINK SO!...-so this is where is ends, Goodby-...GUYS...! Category:Marked for Review Category:Classic Category:Games Category:Entities